Madagascar 4 Fanfic Teaser
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first attempt at a Madagascar fanfic and a fanfic teaser to Madagascar 4, the final entry of the series. The king of the Foosa army seeks revenge on the zoo animals for defeating them in the first movie. Now, the four animals unite the other characters from the previous films including the french nanny lady in an epic final battle that would leave you holding your breaths.
1. Introduction

_**Hello, everyone. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my first attempt at a Madagascar fanfic story. It's not a chapter story. It's just a teaser that I have come up with for a fourth and final entry of the Madagascar series. It's much darker and edgier than the first three and has a new villain. This is a Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever teaser and I hope you might like it! For now, this is the promotion for the teaser fanfic, in case you understand. So, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please and stay tuned for the teaser! :)**_


	2. Teaser Trailer

_**We cut to a train far away from New York City and as it rolls down the tracks, we see the zoo animals now joining the circus animals in a celebration of defeating their enemy Chantel Dubois. We then cut to Gia and Alex spending some quality time with each other.**_

_**"Isn't it so beautiful?", asked Gia.**_

_**"It sure is, Gia", said Alex.**_

_**"So tell me, Alex", said Gia, "Why did you and your friends pretended to be animals to get back to your home?"**_

_**"Let's just say we've gotten ourselves into every situation before we met you guys", said Alex, "You see, we came to... Madagascar. It's a place where we tried to get back home after we made friends with Julian and his other lemur friends there. Then, we got to Africa, the place where I was born and I had a mother and father. In fact, I missed them so much I didn't even get to say goodbye to them because I was so blinded in getting back to New York. I wish they'd come, but I think it was for the best."**_

_**"You're telling me those are the adventures you had together?", asked Gia.**_

_**"Yes, but I have a feeling something bad might happen to us soon", said Alex and we fade to black. We cut to the King of the Foosa named King Rademo, a muscular and intimidating foosa whose eyes glow brightly red in anger and hate before we see him and the other Foosa army entering New York City.**_

_**"We're coming for you, king of New York City", said King Rademo darkly and we see his back getting massaged by one of his foosa minions, "Oh, that's good. A little bit... um... yes. That's good."**_

_**We then see the Foosa animals destroying New York City while all of the people ran for their lives in suffering and pain. Most of them are injured, but some of them managed to survive.**_

_**"He's not around here", said King Rademo and we cut to Germany where we see Alex and the circus animals named Vitaly and Stephano watching the news that represents the destruction of New York City.**_

_**"This just in the beautiful Big Apple that is New York City has been destroyed by a group of ferocious animals called the Foosa", said the news announcer, "With no one to save them, they will be sure to rule it."**_

_**"I can't believe it", said Alex, "Our home that we used to live. Everything we did in the past. It's all gone. Especially the zoo."**_

_**"This is all my fault", said Marty, "If I shouldn't have left there, none of this would be happening."**_

_**"We have to get somebody", said Gloria, "Someone that can help us defeat those creeps."**_

_**"Except there might be one small problem", said Maurice, chief advisor of King Julian of the Lemurs, "The foosas have their own leader. King Rademo. King Julian used to be friends with him, ensuring peace withing our own separate kinds. If you face him, he will sure to kill us all."**_

_**"He has amassed an army and an even larger one at that", said King Julian.**_

_**"Then, we're going to need one of our own", said Alex and we cut to the African animals when the zoo animals came to Africa including Alex's mother and father Zuba and Florrie arriving to where the zoo and circus animals are at.**_

_**"Mom? Dad?", asked Alex.**_

_**"We missed you when you left us, Alex", said Zuba, "You helped us restore peace to Africa and we'll do the same for you along with your other animal friends."**_

_**"I cannot believe it", said Vitaly.**_

_**"This is going to be fantastica!", exclaimed Stephano.**_

_**"Let's do it", said Gia and we fade to black before we see her and Alex looking at each other.**_

_**"Alex, we've known each other for a long time", said Gia, "and I think that... I am in love with you. Because you're caring and always do what's right for others who are in danger."**_

_**"I'm in love with you because you're the one thing that I can't live without", said Alex.**_

_**We then cut to the animals seeing the army has been assembled both the african animals and the Lemur animals that served under King Julian's rule. Alex then makes a speech.**_

_**"My dear friends", said Alex, "We've suffered from our pasts and now they've been destroyed. This time, we must fight back against those Foosa freaks once and for all. Even if we lose hope, we'll never give up this fight. So, fight with us for we shall make our faiths and beliefs in our hearts to move it move it!"**_

_**While the "From Within" song plays on the background, we see the animals fighting against the Foosas. We then cut to Alex fighting against King Rademo in his ferocious form he recieved in the original Madagascar before the song ends. We see the title "Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever".**_

_**Coming soon to Fanfiction.**_

* * *

_**Theatrical Trailers coming soon!**_


	3. Theatrical Trailer 1

_**Hello, everybody. Here is now the theatrical fanfic trailer for Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever**_

_**Theatrical Fanfic Trailer #1**_

_**We cut to the kingdom of the foosa somewhere in Madagascar where we see King Rademo and his foosa minions terrorizing New York City while several people ran for their lives by driving their own cars. Most of them, however, were injured and killed offscreen by the rest of the foosas after they fought back against them. We then see Rademo calling to the citizens from all over the world on broadcast.**_

_**"Citizens of all over the world", said King Rademo, "I, King Rademo, have taken New York City as ruler. As ruler, I would like to make two requests for all of you. All of you will be unharmed and alive if you do what I tell you. That is the first request, but the second request that would depend on all of your lives. Bring me this lion alive. He may live in your town, but is not like all of you. He lives in your Grand Central Park Zoo. And to Alex, king of the Zoo, I say this, "Surrender to me or watch the rest of the world suffer its consequences."**_

_**We see Alex and the others watching this in tv before we see the lion weigh his head down in complete sorrow.**_

_**"What should I do now?", asked Alex.**_

_**"What should we do now, Alex?", asked Gloria, "These people had loved us for as long as we can remember. We can't let those Foosas destroy the rest of the world."**_

_**"But, he'll kill me if we surrender", said Alex, "There must be a way for us to come up with a plan to save our world once and for all. We have to get back to New York and face this Rademo."**_

_**"We might need weapons", said Marty and we cut to black before we see the african animals from Africa walking towards the zoo and circus animals including Alex's parents.**_

_**"We will help you, my son", said Florrie, "and even if the dangers can overcome us, we'll be sure to rise against it."**_

_**We then see Alex having nightmares about him turning into a monster back at Madagascar before we wakes up.**_

_**"I had these nightmares", said Alex, "and I'm scared of being turned into a monster again."**_

_**"There might be a way for you to overcome your fear, Alex", said Zuba.**_

_**"What should I do?", asked Alex.**_

_**"You have to control your ravage self inside of you and with it, you will bring hope to us all", said Florrie. Then, we cut to Alex walking towards King Rademo without fear.**_

_**"Alex, king of the Central Park Zoo", said King Rademo darkly, "Time for you to die."**_

_**We then see Alex closing his eyes before he opens them and we fade to black before the two creatures would fight against each other.**_

_**"We can end this", said Melman and the song "Above The Top" plays on the background before we see the zoo animals, the circus animals, and the african animals fighting against the foosas before we see Alex and Rademo staring at each other for a while.**_

_**"It's over you for Alex and all of your friends as well", said King Rademo in a sinister tone, "Soon, it will be tears from your eyes."**_

_**"Not yet", said Alex sternly and the two start to fight against each other by scratching their own faces before we see the two give their final punch. Then, we cut to black and we see the title appear on the dark red background.**_

_**Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever**_

* * *

_**Just one more fanfic trailer and I'll be done. Hope you enjoy it!**_


	4. Fanfic Theatrical Trailer 2

_**Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever**_

_**Theatrical Fanfic Trailer #2**_

_**In 2005, they've encountered a beautiful place...**_

_**We see events of the original Madagascar unfold as the four zoo animals found themselves in Madagascar before we see Alex facing against the Foosas along with the others.**_

_**In 2008, they've found what has once been a best friend's home...**_

_**We see Alex and the others meeting his parents before dealing with another lion named Makunga, Zuba's arch enemy who wanted to rule all of Africa. We then see the gang along with Zuba facing against granny, the elder lady with a french accent from the original.**_

_**And in 2012, they've made friends with the circus animals and managed to defeat the deadliest hunter...**_

_**Now, in 2013... their adventures have now come to an end.**_

_**We see King Rademo gathering his minions for their final battle against the zoo and circus animals.**_

_**"My foosa minions", shouted King Rademo, "We have lived in the shadows for far too long! There is no time for suffering! For all of us, we shall strike back against those who stand in my way as ruler of New York City! Man the boundaries, vanquish the weak, and destroy the innocent! We are the Foosas and WE SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED!"**_

_**We then cut to Alex and the other animals from the zoo and circus watching the destruction of New York on broadcast.**_

_**"We did not know your central park zoo was more important to all of you friends", said Vitaly sadly.**_

_**"Is there anything we can do?", asked Stefano and as we see the four zoo animals look at each other, we fade to black.**_

_**Coming to Fanfiction...**_

_**We see Alex and the others making armors for their army including the circus animals and the African animals along with Alex's parents Zuba and Florrie. While the song "Clash Of Arms" plays on the background, we see Alex practicing his fight against Zuba. Then, when the song "Within Range", we see events between the romance between Alex and Gia along with the zoo and circus animals fighting against the foosas while the lion talks to his friends about his attempt to battle Rademo alone.**_

_**"I don't want any of you to die for me", said Alex.**_

_**"Just be there for us inside our hearts when you die or not", said Gloria.**_

_**"Alex, please don't do this", said Marty, "We didn't come all the way from Madagascar to see you die."**_

_**"Marty", said Alex with tears in his eyes, "This is something that I have to do for all of us and all of New York City."**_

_**We then see Alex and the others preparing themselves to fight against the foosas with the help of their army.**_

_**"Will you be with me?", asked Alex.**_

_**"Always", said Florrie.**_

_**"Until the end", said Zuba.**_

_**We fade to black to see Alex preparing to fight against Rademo for his fate and the fate of all of his friends and the world.**_

_**"Why are you king of this beautiful city?", asked King Rademo darkly.**_

_**"Because heart is the only thing you don't have", said Alex darkly and we see the two fight against each other, giving each other bruises in the process. We see Rademo finishing the lion off until we see Alex roaring with all of his might. He then turns into a monster and pummels Rademo before we fade to black.**_

_**We then see the zoo, circus, and African animals charging towards the Foosas by killing them offscreen while Melman and Gloria work together to save Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano from getting killed by Rademo. We see Alex charging towards Rademo after he wounded Zuba in the back after doing an epic yell before we fade to black.**_

_**Madagascar 4: Madagascar Forever**_

* * *

_**That's all for the fanfic trailers for Madagascar 4. Sorry that I took so damn long! I was too busy with my summer off with my family. So, enjoy!**_


End file.
